


A broken teacup

by JJ24601 (MrsLongbottom)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLongbottom/pseuds/JJ24601
Summary: Just a quick drabble.





	A broken teacup

As I walked past the field to my home, a flutter of blue caught me eye. Knowing I had some time to kill before dinner, I decided to go check it out. As I got closer I noticed it was a girl, about my age, with hair as dark as the night sky. I cleared my throat, as not to startle her and at the sound she spun around, eyes wide and a wand pointed at my throat. 

"It's ok, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" I asked, concerned for my own safety and hers as well. I've never seen someone look so sad before.  
"I'm fine... leave me alone." She replied with a scowl. 

"I see you're doing magic, not well I might add... do you even know what you're doing?" I asked. "I've never seen you at school, do you go to Hogwarts?" 

"No, but my sister does and no, I don't know what I'm doing. I broke my Mums favorite teacup, I'm trying to fix it."

"It's a simple repairo, here, I'll show you how" and with a quick flash of my wand, the teacup was in one piece.

Looking up at the girl, I saw that she was crying. 

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?!" I asked nervously. 

"I don't understand why it's so easy for everyone. I've seen my sister do it a million times, even though she shouldn't be! Why can't I?!? I thought if I took her wand, I'd be able to do this " She sobbed, crying in earnest now. 

"It's ok, you're letter will come soon and then you'll be at school with us." I said, trying to comfort her. "I'm William, nice to meet you."

"I'm Petunia" She replied with a sad smile. "And no, I won't. I turned 12 this year, my letter never came."


End file.
